When a Crush Develops into Love
by Kallee1987
Summary: Mandark get shot down by Dee-Dee but is it the last time he'll try to win her love


When a Crush develops into Love  
  
"Mandark, leave me alone you're a dork," Dee-Dee yelled at the dark haired boy who was again trying to get her to go out with him.  
  
"But Dee-Dee, I love you. Please go out with me!" Mandark pleaded.  
  
She just walked away leaving him groveling.  
  
15 years later  
  
"Dee-Dee, there's someone that says he needs to see you." Darla her secretary said.  
  
"Who is it Darla?" Asked the now 25 year old Dee-Dee who's long golden was no longer in pig tails but in a bun on top of her head and her tutu replaced by a business dress.  
  
"He just said he knew you from when you were kids." Darla said.  
  
"Ok, then. Send him in."  
  
Darla walked out and got him. She walked in with a very, very good looking dark haired man in a black suit.  
  
"Hello, Dee-Dee." the man said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Dee-Dee asked.  
  
"Well, I know I've changed but you don't remember me?"  
  
"You seem a little bit familiar." Dee-Dee said.  
  
"Well, let me try to describe how I looked back in elementary school."  
  
"Ok, go ahead." Dee-Dee said trying to remember him.  
  
"I had bull cut hair; I was about the same height as you even though I'm your little brother Dexter's age, I had a high squeaky annoying voice, and I used to make your brother furious by comparing my secret lab to his."  
  
"Oh my god, are you Mandark?" Dee-Dee asked.  
  
"Well I actually changed my name to Adam when I turned 18, but I was known as Mandark when I was younger."  
  
"Why did your family move in the fifth grade?"  
  
"My father got a new job so we had to move. I'm just in town for a science seminar."  
  
"I was so mean to you in elementary school. I want you to know I haven't lived a day without regretting all the mean things I said to you."  
  
"I forgave you a long time ago and plus I would have done the same thing you did. I practically stalked you in elementary school."  
  
"I didn't mean to be so mean but you kind of creeped me out when we were little."  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you since I'm in town would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure, since the merger of my company and Lee-Lee's I haven't had any time for fun but I'm free tonight."  
  
"That's great I'll pick you up at your place at eight."  
  
"Ok, here's my address." Dee-Dee gave him a piece of paper with her address on it.  
  
At eight  
  
Dee-Dee was waiting near the door in a nice navy blue evening dress. The door bell rang and she opened it to see Mandark or Adam as he's called now with a bouquet of red roses for her wearing a black tux. Dee-Dee put the roses and went out and saw to her surprise a limo.  
  
Adam and Dee-Dee went to dinner then went to a very classy club to dance. After dancing Adam dropped Dee-Dee off at her apartment, gave her his number and kissed her goodnight.  
  
The next day Dee-Dee went into her office feeling lightheaded with love. Adam came in around lunch and they went out to lunch together.  
  
"Adam you know taking a girl out a lot is going to spoil her." Dee-Dee mused.  
  
"You deserved to be spoiled." Adam said smiling.  
  
After lunch she went back to her office and took the rest of the day off so she and Adam could hang out. She took him to the beach and they sat on the beach and watched the sun set.  
  
"Dee-Dee?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
They stand up. And he kneels and pulls out a velvet black box.  
  
"Dee-Dee I had a crush on you in elementary school and when I moved I thought about no other girl but you and I feel in love with you. I hated not being able to see your sparkling blue eyes and radiant golden hair everyday and no matter what a girl looked like they all dim in comparison to your beauty. Will you Dee-Dee Andrews be my wife?"  
  
Dee-Dee had nearly fainted with shock when he pulled out the box and said all those nice words that he did finally said, "Yes Adam I'll marry you."  
  
Adam slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They went to her apartment and he kissed her goodnight. A couple months later was the wedding and Adam and Dee-Dee have lived happily ever after since then. 


End file.
